Texting, chatting, and other forms of persistent electronic communication continue to become more prevalent. With the increasing number and pace of such communications, the computer storage and processing resources needed to handle such communications have increased, as well. Moreover, participants in such conversations demand efficient updates and find processing or communication lags to be undesirable and in some circumstances unacceptable.